


Need

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Almost porn, Brothers, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Forced Kissing, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teen Romance, Teenage Loki (Marvel), Teenage Thor (Marvel), Teenagers, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A teenaged Thor forces a teenaged Loki into a kiss.





	Need

Mother and Father weren’t home. Thor sent the nearby servants away. With a wicked grin, Thor pinned Loki to the floor.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“No,” Loki said, flushing appealingly, “of course not.”

“I think you do.”

Loki opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak Thor crushed his lips to his brother’s, smothering his words and devouring his mouth. Loki made muffled noises and Thor couldn’t tell if they were encouragements or objections. He knew he should stop and check, but he didn’t. He needed this too badly.


End file.
